Introspections
by dark.setsuna
Summary: [Yaoi 01x02] Archives de character's point of view ayant souvent pour objet la réflexion d’Heero ou Duo, réalisés à partir des paroles d’une chanson. Dernier POV : Darling
1. Heero's pov : Dark light

**Titre** : Dark Light ( C'est voulu que ça soit une oxymore ! )

**Auteur** : Setsu' qui est maladeuhh --

**Email** : 

**Base** : GW encore et tjs ..

**Genre** : Euh .. POV de Heero, Songfic à ma sauce et euh .. Yaoi bien sur !

**Disclaimer** : Les deux bishos de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas ms bon d'un côtés ça serait pas une fic sinon ! Lol

…

Aloreuhhhhh .. Je suiiis malaadeeuuh complèèèteeeemment malaaadeeeeuuuux O d'où la raison pour laquelle j'ai écris cette fic ! Bah vi moi qd suis malade z'écris. Comme très très prochainement j'ai plusieurs exams à passer, je n'ai pas la temps de continuer mes fics tel que _Le Pacte_, _Ever_ ou _Frères_ ms j'y pense vs z'inquietez pas ! Z'attend juste de plus voir le mot BAC afficher en gros sur le calendrier . Voilou

Au sujet de cette fic alors pour l'historique ( Nan vs endormez pas tte suite !! ) en fait j'ai un fanclip de quelqu'un que .. Je sais pas son nom v .. Ms bon en gros y'a des extraits de GW ac Heero sur la chanson _Crawling in the dark_ du groupe Hoobastank ( Que j'adore na mieux que je vénère ..) Dc bah j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic ! Ac un POV Heero comme de bien entendu ! Pr plus de clarté j'ai écris à partir de la traduction des paroles de cette chanson ( Parfois arranger à ma façon), les paroles anglaises seront jointe à la fin de cette fic. Voilou - !

**Bonne Lecture** et surtt n'oubliez pas que je suis malade !

Duo : Oh l'excuse à deux balles !

Setsu' : assomme le natté avec sa boite contenant une tonne et demi de mouchoirs supra résistants Dc je ne trouve pas cette fic particulièrement réussis, elle est même plutôt bof en fait y'a juste quelques phrases que j'aime bien .. Voilou z'êtes prévenu ! J'espère qd même que vs passerez un agréable moment en la lisant et vs savez quoi ? Y'a pas de lemon : Je me soigne ! Mon cas n'est pas irrécupérable !

Duo : Ca c'est toi qui le dit !

…

_Italique_ traduction des paroles .. Et dc en normal ce que j'ai écrit !

…

* * *

J'ai juré sur mon honneur que ..

_Je consacrerai et sacrifierai tout_

Dévoué corps et âme à leurs aspirations pacifiques

Obstiné dans ma réussite

Je libérerais les colonies de _leur_ emprise

L'organisation sera réduite à néant

Ninmu Ryoukai

J'aimerais être visionnaire ..

_Pour voir juste une seconde comment finira mon histoire_

Si j'ai fais le bon choix de ..

Livrer mon corps à la science et à ses savants déjantés

Améliorer mes capacités et parfaire mon entraînement

En vue toujours d'un seul objectif :

La Libert

_Et je souhaiterais savoir_

_Si les directions que je prends_

_Et tous les choix que je fais_

_N'aboutiront pas tous à rien_

…

Depuis quelques temps, mon esprit est assailli par tous ses doutes

Assiégé par des incertitudes,

J'ai renié mon entraînement pour **toi**

Réveillé mes sentiments endormis au plus profond de moi ..

Je t'ai aimé ..

Alors aujourd'hui dit moi, si je dois avoir honte de tout cela ?

Je me sens perdu au milieu de mes désirs frémissants

Noyé par mes sentiments assourdissants

J'ai peur que mes émotions obscurcissent la vérité de mon devoir

La raison pour laquelle je suis né ..

Mon seul but, prêtresse de ma destin

Tu es devenu le souverain de mon cœur

Alors dicte moi mon acharnement

_Montre-moi à quoi **ça **sert .._

Cette chaleur incandescente au creux de ma poitrine

Va-t-elle m'aider à avancer à travers les intrigues de l'injustice et de la violence ?

Entraver ma progression dans ce combat sans fin ?

Dis moi comment fais tu .. car il fait noir et je ne vois plus rien

_Fais le moi comprendre,_

Guide moi parmi les ténèbres d'une obscure clart

_J'ai rampé dans le noir_ mais la flamme de tes yeux m'a allumée

_En cherchant la réponse_, je me suis brûlé les ailes ..

Retient moi avant que je ne disparaisse dans les tourments de mon dévouement

_Y a-t-il quelque chose de plus que ce que j'ai donné ?_

Est-ce que j'ai commis une faute en t'aimant ?

Mes capacités ont-elles diminu ?

Ma détermination s'est elle us ?

Je t'aime.. Est-ce un obstacle à la victoire dont nous rêvons ?

_J'ai rampé dans le noir_ de mes pensées embrumées

Tous mes calculs ne m'auront servi à rien face à ce sentiment enivrant

Tu m'as ouvert les yeux alors maintenant **pilote moi**

Aide moi à prendre les bonnes décisions

Donne moi l'envie et la résolution de la victoire

Car à présent, je ne vois plus rien que l'obscurité de ton regard violac

Je ne discerne plus mes objectifs de mes envies

Mes désirs affluent dans mon corps et mon esprit

Oriente moi dans la bonne direction et aide moi à contrôler mes pulsions

Tu es la raison et la solution de mes conflits

Celui qui m'obsède et à qui je voudrais me consacrer ..

Celui pour qui je continue de combattre _en cherchant les réponses_ de cette guerre incongrue

…

_Aide-moi à continuer !_

_Assure-moi que c'est bon d'utiliser mon coeur_

_Et non mes yeux_ et ma raison _pour naviguer dans l'obscurit_ de cette guerre de sang

_Est-ce que la fin viendra soudainement ?_

Comme la nuit emprisonne le jour

Comme tes mains se referment sur les miennes et m'emmènent vers des draps de satin

_Est-ce que je finirai par voir la fin de mon histoire ?_

La liberté est maîtresse de mes convictions et m'envole vers un avenir avec toi ..

Déjà plusieurs années que les armures s'entrechoquent et se détruisent

Que Treize Kushrénada prend des bains parsemés de roses

_Montre-moi à quoi ça sert .._ de s'obstiner dans une voie qui ne nous conduit nulle part ..

D'attendre patiemment le déclenchement d'une mission ..

_Fais le moi comprendre_ par la caresse de tes lèvres,

La douceur de tes regards irrévérencieux

_J'ai rampé dans le noir_ guidé par le flambeau étincelant de tes yeux

_En cherchant la réponse_ à mes interrogations rédhibitoires

_Y a-t-il quelque chose de plus que ce que j'ai donné ?_

Trop occupé à _ramper dans le noir_ _en cherchant la réponse_ de mon amour au brasier de tes yeux ?

_Alors quand et comment saurai-je ?_

L'ultime mission que nous allons effectuée

La dernière offensive victorieuse et triomphante

_A quelle distance dois-je aller ?_

_Combien de temps jusqu'à ce que je sache enfin ?_

_Parce que je regarde et je ne peux pas voir_, obscurci par mes pensées emmêlées, _ce qui est devant moi_

Car _devant moi_, je ne vois que toi ..

…

_Montre-moi à quoi **ça** sert .._

Comment tirer avantage de ce sentiment étourdissant

L'emmener au-delà de mes désirs et de mes pulsions

En faire mon flambeau, mon unique ..

Pour que je puisse me dépasser (encore) d'avantage

Devenir l'un des héros de la libert

Epaule moi, soutient moi, emmène moi ..

Au devant de mes obligations et de mes serments

Pour qu'on réalise ce que tous espèrent et murmurent doucement,

La liberté d'une civilisation opprimée et manipulée

Rend moi victorieux,

_Fais le moi comprendre_ par la chaleur de tes reins, l'exaltation de tes lèvres, la tendresse de tes mots ..

_J'ai _trop _rampé dans le noir en cherchant la réponse _à des questions dérisoires

Je me suis trop interroger au lieu d'agir ..

_Y a-t-il quelque chose de plus que ce que j'ai donné ?_

Peu importe ..

Le plus important c'est **La Libert**

Pour l'instant du moins ..

Mais il faut que j'arrête de me mentir ..

Au moins quelques minutes ..

Le plus important pour moi, c'est **Toi **

_I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer _

J'ai rencontré ton regard embrasé qui m'a conduit jusqu'à mon héroïsme

…

Ca y est je crois que j'ai compris ..

…

**Owari **

…

* * *

Voilou c'est fini ! Alors je sais c'est assez court et space .. Mais bon suis malade lol !

En fait ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire un POV de Heero et je trouvais que cette chanson si prêtais plus que bien ! Dc voilou le résultat .. J'espère que vs vs êtes pas endormi v !

**Maintenant la question fatidique** : Cette fic mérite t-elle une review ? Je m'en remet à votre jugement ( Même si j'espère secrètement que oui )

Et à bientôt pr de nouvelle aventure .. lancement du générique

* * *

**Hoobastank **

_Crawling in the dark _

I will dedicate and sacrifice my every-thing

for just a seconds worth of how my story's ending

and I wish I could know if the directions that I take

and all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing

Show me what it's for

make me understand it

I've been crawling in the dark

looking for the answer

is there something more

than what I've been handed?

I've been crawling in the dark

looking for the answer

Help me carry on

assure me it's ok to

use my heart and not my eyes

to navigate the darkness

will the ending be

ever coming suddenly?

will I ever get to see

the ending to my story?

Show me what it's for

make me understand it

I've been crawling in the dark

looking for the answer

is there something more

than what I've been handed?

I've been crawling in the dark

looking for the answer

So when and how will I know?

How much further do I have to go? (have to go)

and how much longer until I finally know? (finally know)

cause I am looking and I just can't see what's in front of me

in front of me

Show me what it's for

make me understand it

I've been crawling in the dark

looking for the answer

is there something more

than what I've been handed?

I've been crawling in the dark

looking for the answer

**J'adoooooooorre O**


	2. Duo's pov : La prétention de rien

**Titre : **La prétention de rien****

**Auteur :** Setsu'

**Email **:

**Base** : GW

**Genre** : Euh … Yaoi, SongFic, Déprimant, Révolte...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que les sublimes paroles de cette chanson écrite par Pascal Obispo.

**Note And Co :** A l'origine, cette fic n'aurait jamais dut être publiée, elle a juste été écrite comme ça, pdt un léger momt de déprim' passagère, puis je l'ai fait lire à une amie et elle m'a répondu, je cite : _J'aime trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop et trop !!! Nan franchement j'adore, et j'ai grave envie de pleuré, j'te jure!! Sérieux publie-la! Elle est vraiment trop belle!_

Voilà dc sous les conseils de Shinhee, **Bonne Lecture **et Sortez les Mouchoirs T-T

…

_Italique _Paroles de la chanson

…

* * *

…

_Qui peut prétendre me connaître ?_

C'est vrai après tout, nous ne sommes que des inconnus

Compagnon d'armes tout au plus,

Mais est-ce vraiment par le sang que l'on noue des liens ?

Et tous ces regards hébétés, ébahis par notre exploit

La fin d'une guerre que l'on croyait éternelle et insurmontable

Est-ce vraiment une fin en soit ?

Juste le renouvellement de nouveaux conflits,

Quelques mots écris sur un morceau de papier que l'on s'amuse à appelé trait

Tout ça n'est que supercherie pour **les** tromper encore …

Tromper, mentir, il n'y a que ça de vrai ...

Enfin, c'est pas un ados de dix sept ans qui va y changer quelque chose, n'est ce pas ?

On n'en a déjà assez fait …

…

Mais maintenant que nous sommes libérés de nos serments

Des liens de délivrance accordés à l'adolescence ...

On va enfin pouvoir vivre et non plus survivre...

_Sans se contenter du paraître_...

Ils nous voient tous comme des héros

Les icônes de la nouvelle génération

_Image toute faite ou projection_

Peu importe ils sont prêts à tout croire …

Esseulés et Déboussolés.

Ce n'est plus à nous de nous en occuper…

Sachez seulement que : _C' qu'on vous prête est à confusion_

…

Alors aujourd'hui, _qui peut prétendre me comprendre_ ?

Dans ce monde où tout n'est qu'illusions

Frivolité d'un instant, accablement d'un autre

_Quand il faut de tout se défendre_ ...

Même d'un sentiment qui vous parait naturel__

Et dont les seuls tords sont d'être irrationnel et intemporel

On vous demande de le qualifier, de l'expliquer …

_Passé les on-dit, cassé la glace_,

Doucement bercé à lueur de ses yeux verglacés et assurés

Seule récompense d'une guerre durement menée …

_Et gratté le vernis en surface_

Ne plus être la représentation d'un idéal sans faille ni indiscrétion

_Quand soit même on cherche et se perd_ …

Dans le flot continu des mensonges et des faux semblants

Et ce _pour toute une vie qu'on veut pourtant bien faire_ ...

Qu'on le veuille ou non, là n'est pas la question

…

Seulement ...

_Je suis comme je suis_

Je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça …

Tellement blasé et si peu souriant,

Un héro ? Peut être … Mais est-ce en soit une raison suffisante, pour me mettre sur un piédestal, me distinguer du reste de la population ?

N'avez vous jamais pensé qu'à présent nous n'aspirions qu'à la tranquillité, la normalité ?

Quotidien fade à vos yeux, luxe inestimable au notre…

_J'aime comme j'aime_ ...

Inconsciemment, résolument, passionnément et tendrement ...

Un homme, oui ... _Même si j'en paie le prix_

_Je suis comme je suis_, je ne peux pas être un autre, sans sombrer lentement dans la schizophrénie

Et reperdre une identité durement méritée ...

_Je suis mes envies_, même si parfois cela semble fou et incompréhensible.

Mais l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore ...

_Comme suivent ceux qui m'aiment_ …

L'amitié, douce et compatissante et l'amour, absolu et intarissable

_Je rêve comme je rêve_

_Plutôt mal que bien_

_Parfois même un rien_

Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne suis pas parfait

_Je suis comme je suis,_

_En tout cas je n'ai ... _**La prétention de rien**

…

_Qui peut prétendre avoir la cl_

_De mon enfance et ses ratés_

Savoir mon identité, mon essence...

Ce qui fait que je suis **moi **et pas un autre

Dévasté par les flammes, incinéré ou incendié.

Tout n'est que poussière et souvenirs douloureux ...

_Ranger tous vos clichés qui rassurent_

J'les connais suffisamment pour en être l'auteur sans rature,

Sous un sourire de joyeux luron, déception ou souffrance riment souvent avec quotidien et pénitence

Des blessures à vivre sous l'armure, fissures et brisures éternelles.

Manifestations d'un passé encore trop actuel et d'un présent un peu dépass

_Mais qui peut prétendre encore prétendre_

_Avoir un jugement à rendre_

_Et pouvoir s' regarder en face_

Sans redouter, ni craindre ...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait à ma place ?_

_Quand moi même je cherche et m'y perd_

_Pour tout un cirque qu'il faut bien faire._

Ainsi va la vie et l'on n'y peut rien ...

Du moins …Ça ne nous concerne plus ...

…

_Je suis comme je suis_, assurément moi et aucun autre

_J'aime comme j'aime_, un homme, ça vous choque ?

Tant pis, je n'en ai que faire ... _Même si j'en paie le prix_

Chaque jour, heureusement vient la nuit

_Je suis comme je suis_, amoureux transi.

Séquelles d'une guerre difficile et violente pourtant à l'origine d'un rapprochement,

Et heureusement sans y mêler le sang,

Résultat d'une Confiance, d'une Attirance, d'un Attachement, d'un Amour ...

Transcendant et Emprisonnant,

Eternel et Immortalisé par une nuit,

Lors d'une grande tempête alors que le clairon de la guerre retentissait encore à nos oreilles.

Une folie mais partagée, trempés et épuisés

Devant une chapelle simplement décorée.

_Je suis mes envies_, dangereuses ou inconsidérées

_Comme suivent ceux qui m'aiment_

_Je rêve comme je rêve_

_Plutôt mal que bien, parfois même un rien_

Mais _je suis comme je suis_, un sauveur à l'innocence déchue, attaché par des liens solidement consolidés

_En tout cas je n'ai … _**La prétention de rien**__

[…]

Le 4 Août 2004

Alors, verdict ?

* * *

Voici les reviews que j'ai été obligé de supprimer pour cette nouvelle disposition de POV, alors pour ne pas les perdre, je l'ai ai copié ici et merci à leurs auteurs :

**infinitylight 2004-08-10 1 Signed**

C'est superbe. C'est la première chose qui me vienne à l'esprit.  
C'est le genre de texte d'introspection qui donne vraiment envie de pleurer. On ressent ce que ressent la personne qui parle.

Donc verdict c'est très beau

**Yami-Rose1 2004-08-05 1 Signed**

On sent la déprime... Mais c'est bien !! J'aime beaucoup... Et ca fait pleurer aussi, mais bon, c'est normal... La déprime est sensible a la deprime. Mais bon, une fois qu'on a bien deprimer, generalement ca passe... Aller, j'arrete mon bla bla...

Super fic. (certaine fic ecrite sous le coup de la deprime sont souvent tres bonne, malgré leur tristesse) T'as eu raison de la publier... Et rassures-toi j'ai deja ecrit bien plus triste en deprimant...  
A plus !!

**your L K ****) 2004-08-05 1 Anonymous  
**

allélouia, allélou alléllouia, !

ouai jm tro

vite toi!

et vive moua (sinon elle orai jm été publié, cte fic!!)

t super ma setsu!!

jtadore!

kisu!


End file.
